1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel structure and a method for producing the same; and more particularly, to a dual-view display panel structure and a method for producing the same.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
The dual-view display, which is mainly used as an on-board display, displays two-dimensional images at different angles for users to view different images from different angles. For example, by using a dual-view display, it is possible for passengers seated at different positions in a vehicle to view different images from a single display. In this way, the need to furnish a respective display for each individual is eliminated, thus saving associated costs and reduce the space occupied by the other displays in the vehicle.
A dual-view display operates primarily on the blocking effect provided by a patterned barrier layer. When users on both the left and right sides of the display view the same pixel on the pixel layer thereof, the blocking effect of the patterned barrier layer will prevent users on either side from viewing the pixel. As a result, users on both sides will view different images from each other, thus obtaining, a dual-view effect.
FIG. 1 illustrates an imaging process of a prior art dual-view display panel structure 10. The dual-view display panel structure comprises a second substrate 11, a liquid crystal (LC) layer 12, a pixel layer 13, a first substrate 14, a patterned barrier layer 15 and a transparent substrate 16, in which the patterned barrier layer 15 further comprises opaque barrier patterns 151, 152, 153 and 154. This structure differs from conventional single-view display panel structures mainly in that the blocking function of the patterned barrier layer 15 may result in a dual-view effect.
The principle under which a dual-view displaying effect is accomplished will now be described with reference to FIG. 1. When users on both the left and right sides of a left image on the pixel layer 13 view the same pixel, light directed from the pixel towards the right side will be blocked by the barrier pattern 152, while light directed towards the left side passes through the patterned barrier layer 15 directly without being blocked. Similarly, light directed from the right image towards the left side will be blocked by the barrier pattern 152, while the light directed from the right image towards the right side may propagate to users on the right side. Consequently, the pixel appears to display different images to users on different sides, thus, yielding a dual-view effect.
In producing a dual-view display panel of the prior art, there are a number of factors, such as the number of glass layers, uniformity of the thickness in the barrier layer, and size of the gaps, that may impact the production yield. Any of these factors may lead to the superimposition of the right and left images and consequently lead to a narrowed viewing angle range. Accordingly, it is highly desirable in the art to provide an improved method for producing a dual-view display panel to simplify the manufacturing process, promote the production yield, and widen the viewing angle range.